(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recognition method and a recognition system, and more specifically, to a method for recognizing a radio frequency identification (hereinafter referred to as RFID) tag reader and an apparatus thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
RFID technology includes various levels of software solutions from RFID reader technology that identifies and collects RFID tag data, to RFID middleware technology that receives the tag data collected by the RFID reader to generate events and provides various user application solutions.
Since software technology used to manage the RFID reader is mainly provided by the RFID reader and an adaptor, a user has directly approached the RFID reader and manually performed installation and operation of software. In other words, after the initial installation of the RFID reader and control prior to starting the operation thereof are manually performed, software technology in a mode for processing the RFID tag data collected by the RFID middleware has mainly been used.
However, as the RFID tag technology is advanced, the physical increase in the RFID tag also leads to the physical increase in the RFID reader to be managed. In this case, it is a considerable problem for the user to manually operate all the RFID readers. Recently, as the RFID middleware technology has been developed, the control technology, such as performing the control on the installed RFID reader using the middleware, has been developed, but the initial installation of the RFID reader has still been performed manually.
Generally, since the RFID reader accessing a local network, which can be controlled by the RFID middleware, does not initially have its own protocol address, that is, an Internet Protocol (IP) address, the IP address should be allocated to the RFID reader from an IP distribution server (e.g., DHCP server, RARP server, etc.). However, in order for the RFID reader to complete the initial installation without user intervention, an IP address should be automatically allocated to the RFID reader. Thereafter, in order to communicate the RFID middleware and the RFID reader, it should be recognized that the RFID middleware and the RFID reader acquire any IP address.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.